Sweet Berries
by masterinkblaster
Summary: When Elizabeth and Hawk head out to the woods in search of food to eat, trouble arises when Elizabeth passes out after eating a certain bunch of berries! A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose!
"Come on, Elizabeth! Everyone is out and we're stuck here to clean – but all the cleaning is done!" Hawk whines, his short, rotund stature waddling as he approaches Elizabeth.

The light blonde haired woman looks down at the large pig with the dark, clover-like shape on his backside. She smiles and places her hands on her hips, "I suppose. It would be nice to pass the time while the rest of the crew is out… besides… nothing bad can happen here if we just say the store is closed for a little while."

"Hooray!" Hawk smiles, hopping from hoof to hoof. "I'll go find the baskets!"

"Baskets? What exactly do you want to…" Elizabeth sighs as she sees Hawk's already disappeared. "I'll just put these things away since the cleaning is all done." Elizabeth smiles, crouching down to lift a bucket with a few cleaning supplies inside.

Elizabeth walks behind the service counter. She slides the bucket into place and stands back up. She sees Hawk all ready to go; he's carrying three baskets on his back and one in his mouth.

"Okay! Let's go! Let's go, let's go!" he squeals.

"Go _where,_ though? And what are the baskets for?"

"Berries! Meliodas' food is always so bad!" Hawk mumbles.

"That's no way to talk about the Captain," Elizabeth scolds. "Suppose you had no food at all – what would you do then?"

"Pick berries!" Hawk smiles.

Elizabeth stares down at the pig with tire, but her expression changes when she sees his adorable smile. "Okay… okay, we'll go get some berries. Maybe we can even make a pie for everyone?"

"Pie! Yes!" Hawk smiles, trotting happily toward the pub's door, "Let's go! Let's go!" he chants.

The air outside is crisp and sweet. The village not far from the Boar Hat's location is best known for their baked goods. The smell wafting through the air is even more convincing to Elizabeth that a home-made pie would truly be a wonderful treat.

"What kind of berries are we looking for, Hawk?" Elizabeth asks, carrying two of the four baskets.

"The blue ones around here are really good. They're sweeter than blueberries and taste a little bit like grapes! The problem is…" Hawk sighs, "I forgot exactly where they are."

"Well, how about this… we can taste test them!" Elizabeth smiles.

"B-but, what if some of them are poisonous!?" Hawk panics, "We could get sick or die!"

"The village nearby is really known for their pastries and pies… do you really think they would settle somewhere where poisonous berries could be found?" Elizabeth smiles, leaning down to the frightened pig.

"Oh," Hawk sighs, "I guess you're right. But what if some taste bad?"

"Then they don't go in the pie."

"Promise?" Hawk asks, "Not even as a prank on me?"

"I promise. We'll only use sweet berries."

"Hooray! Let's go find some, then!" Hawk cheers as he darts off down a dirt path, scrambling from bush to bush, stuffing his mouth with berries.

"Hawk, wait! If you're not careful, you could upset your tummy!" Elizabeth warns.

"I can't help it! They're all so good!" Hawk smiles, chewing and comping on any berries he can find. The juice from the berries smears all over his face, leaving a sweet, sticky residue behind on his cheeks and lips. As he swallows another mouthful, his stomach begins to bubble rapidly, churning and hurting in the process. "Uh-oh…"

Elizabeth blushes as she giggles, "See what I mean? You'd better take it easy. Maybe have some milk to calm your…"

"Bathroo-oo-oo-oom!" Hawk wails, rushing through the many bushes, looking for a way out and back onto the dirt path. He bursts out of the bushes and onto the dirt path, zipping past Elizabeth with his eyes squeezed shut. "I gotta go, I gotta go! I should have listened to you! Ooohh, now I'm gonna go right here in the open!"

"Go behind some trees!" Elizabeth panics, pointing out to a nearby patch of woodlands. "You're a pig! Nobody will think it's weird!"

"Good idea," Hawk smiles, sweating a bit in embarrassment, "but… promise you won't look!"

"Just go before you mess yourself!" Elizabeth blushes.

"Promise me!"

"Fine, I promise! Just go!"

Hawk bursts into the thicket of bushes and trees and ruts around for a nice, hidden spot to relieve his sore stomach. Finally, after a few minutes, Hawk spies a lovely patch of dirt that dips inward to the ground. _Good! I can bury it up afterwards and nobody will have to see something so unsightly!_ Hawk happily sits in the dip in the ground, relieving himself and sighing in success.

Elizabeth giggles to herself as she hears the embarrassing toilet-like sounds off in the bushes and trees. _Now, come on, that's no way to react. It's only natural. In the meantime, I can get a head start on the berry hunt before Hawk comes to eat them all._

She inspects a berry bush to her left. The berries are black, but when the sun hits them directly, they look to be a very deep purple. They're rather fat, too, looking a bit like grapes. She plucks a berry away from the others and pops it between her lips. Inspecting the flavor, she's surprised.

The berries are sweet, but not overpowering. They feel a bit refreshing, too – they taste as rich as a store-bought juice, which is quite rare of natural fruits. She smiles and grabs a handful of the juicy berries and plops them into the basket. She jumps a bit as she hears more toilet-like sounds behind her, blushing and holding in her laughter.

Hawk sits patiently, waiting for this nightmare to be over. _Oh, man…what if another animal comes and sees? What if someone comes along and… smells? Oh… I hope this will be over soon. What if someone can hear me?!_

Hawk darts his head side to side, keeping watch for anyone coming near. He's safe for now – nobody is coming. "I want to go pick berries…" he says sadly, having no choice but to sit in place. "They smell so much better than this! I shoulda listened."

Elizabeth has almost a dozen handfuls of berries in her basket with plenty of room for more. She comes to some smaller berries, pale pink in color. As she leans toward them, she smells them and smiles. She calls to Hawk behind her in the thicket and giggles.

"Hawk! I wish you could smell these! They smell almost like pink lemonade! These have to be good!"

"I really wish I could!" Hawk calls back, "I wish I could smell _anything_ else right now, really."

Plucking some of the berries out of the bush, Elizabeth gathers a small handful. Surely something that smells this nice can't be bad to eat. She pops a berry into her mouth and chews slowly. She gasps a bit at the flavor-strawberry-cherry-like flavors coat her tongue and cause her to feel a strange tingling sensation in her throat as she swallows.

"These… are amazing! And they feel fizzy when I swallow them!" Elizabeth giggles, eating more of the pink berries. Soon, her stomach begins to flutter, as if she had fallen in love. "Ooh… must be because I haven't had breakfast today. Nothing these sweeties can't fix!"

Hawk slowly comes out from hiding, removing a used leaf from his rear and tossing it into the thicket. He sighs and looks quite tired. _Thank goodness that's over with… now I can get back to berry picking._

"So, where are these yummy berries you shouted about?" Hawk smiles, walking calmly up to Elizabeth, whose back is turned to him.

"Oh," Elizabeth moans in ecstasy, "These are the most delicious things in the world, Hawk. You simply must t-try…" Elizabeth stands to turn around, quickly falling to her knees. "t-try them…" her eyes appear to be tired and her cheeks flush red.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk panics, trotting beneath her just as she falls forward, catching her before she hits the dirt. "Oh, gosh… I knew there were poison berries out here! I just knew it!" Hawk sniffles, "I better get her back home before Meliodas comes back!"

He rushes down the path heading back to the Boar Hat, huffing and puffing, running as fast as his stubby legs can carry him. He busts through the door with a mighty, heroic squeal and rushes Elizabeth inside.

Finally getting her upstairs and in bed, Hawk sits at Elizabeth's side, waiting patiently and hoping for any signs of her being okay. He places a damp cloth on her forehead and sighs, looking out the window.

"I just know Meliodas will be mad if she doesn't wake up by the time he gets back!" Hawk worries, "But… more importantly… I just want her to be okay!"

Hawk hears the bed creak a bit; Elizabeth lightly turns her head to face him, her eyes still closed. _At least she's moving. Maybe the berries only make people sleepy. Oh, please just be that! I don't want… uh-oh. No…not now!_

Hawk feels his stomach sinking and aching once again. He sighs and rushes out of Elizabeth's room and to a nearby washroom. "Not again!" he whines.

Elizabeth's frame, curvy and slender, carries a rather intimidating appearance. Her smooth, white skin slowly turns a bit flushed in her fleshier areas, such as her knees, thighs, chest, and cheeks. As her body becomes warmer, in her sleep, she slowly kicks the blanket off of herself, plopping it to the floor. Her exhales become soft, tender moans, and her sleeping movements are slightly lewd; she begins to softly grope her right breast with her left hand and her right hand drifts down over her skirt, slowly lifting it upwards.

Hawk returns, sighing with relief, "Thank goodness… I thought I was having more tummy troubles! Good thing I… w-waagh?" Hawk gasps, seeing Elizabeth's movements. "W-what are you doing?"

Elizabeth says nothing, still sleeping.

"Is she… dreaming?" Hawk approaches her and hops onto the bed to get a closer look at her, "She is! Oh, she's pretty warm. I should get a cool rag for her head." Hawk hops down from the bed, his hooves making a rather loud thud against the floor.

"Mm?" Elizabeth moans.

"Oh! Thank goodness! You're awake!" Hawk smiles, "I'm about to get you a cool cloth. Don't get out of bed, okay?"

"Hawk? What happened? Oh… why do I feel so… good?" she blushes, looking to Hawk, "Actually… why do you _look_ so good?"

"No more ham jokes!" Hawk says, knocking a hoof on the floor, "I'm trying to take care of ya!"

"No… not like that… I mean…" Elizabeth smiles, starting to unbutton her blouse, "You just look so… _sexy_."

"Sexy?!" Hawk squeals, "Oh, man… now I _know_ you need a doctor! Wait here… I'll go down to the village and…"

"Only thing I need, Piggy, is your hot, sweet cock." Elizabeth moans, exposing her large, tender breasts, licking her lips subtly.

"W-what? I… Elizabeth! No way! W-we… W-we can't do that! Y-you're…"

"So-o-o horny," Elizabeth moans, slowly getting up onto her knees, her short skirt just inches away from revealing her panties. "Please, Hawkie?" she begs, "I'm so hot… I'm so wet, too… please…"

"Elizabeth!" Hawk scolds, "S-stop! W-we can't… huh?" Hawk notices a bit of a red mark on Elizabeth's right hand. He presses his snout against her hand, making her open it. There are three smashed pink berries in her hand. "I'll bet these are what's making you feel this way!"

"They're so yummy, Piggy," Elizabeth teases, "Try them… I can even put them on my big, firm tits for you to lick them off of."

Hawk gulps nervously, shivering and losing a bit of balance from embarrassment. He smooshes his snout into the berries in her hand, making them stick to his nose.

"Aagh, great," he says, licking the berries off his nose to get them off. Instinctively, he chews the berries and swallows them, "Oh! Wait… I just…" Hawk hangs his head in annoyance as he realizes that he had just eaten the same berries that made Elizabeth act as she is.

"Come on, little piggy," Elizabeth blushes, "Come on… put that snout of yours where it really counts," she moans, inching up her skirt and slipping her panties down, exposing her tight, virgin pussy.

Hawk's jaw drops when he sees this, and immediately his heart pounds. He feels the effect of the berries taking over as the adrenaline shoots through his rotund frame. Immediately, he begins to feel an erection forming as his sheath expands, allowing the corkscrew-like penis to appear and straighten out as it becomes erect.

"N-no, we can't… c-can't do this!" Hawk says, panting, feeling his arousal rising the more he looks at Elizabeth's mons. When she slowly parts her folds, exposing her swelling clitoris, Hawk's erection fully forms, "I… I have no hands like humans do! I have… to… uungh!"

As his erection stands at attention, it's revealed that he has a lengthy eight-incher, with a width of three inches, making him thicker than most pigs, along with some pretty sizable balls. Apparently, this was one area where Hawk was blessed in, which surprised Elizabeth, considering the pig had never did anything sexual or showed an interest in her, as far as she knew.

"Oh, so the little piggy is horny after all?" Elizabeth moans, leaning forward and kissing Hawk on his snout, "Come and have some fun, little piggy…" she whispers, "Ravish me."

Hawk can barely stand her teasing any longer. With a squeal of arousal, he climbs back onto the bed, snorting in dominance. He pushes Elizabeth onto her rear, making her lean back toward the pillows, and he immediately begins rutting the sheets, aiming for her pussy.

He feels his snout touch her hot, dampening flesh, and immediately he begins to lick. Her moans echo in the small room amidst Hawk's grunts of pleasure. _Oh, man… this is happening! I can't control myself! I gotta have her… I gotta have her! I'm so hard, I can't stand it!_

"Oh, God, yes!" Elizabeth moans, "Yes! Mmgh, harder! Please! Aagh, yeah!" she moans louder, spreading her legs as far apart as she can. Her juices flow freely onto Hawk's snout and he quickly laps it up, suckling ravenously on her clitoris as he stuffs his tongue deeply inside her.

Soon, Elizabeth sits up, pushing Hawk to his back. He squeals in irritation as his cock springs upward, leaking with precum.

"What's the big idea?!" Hawk growls, "Put me back! I… I need your pussy so badly!"

"Hush, Piggy," Elizabeth teases, rubbing her breasts against Hawk's large, thick cock, "I'll give you something rather nice if you keep this between us."

Hawk looks down at Elizabeth's sinister glare as she sticks out her tongue. Slowly, she licks across Hawk's tip, making him shiver in pleasure.

"Aagh… y-yes…"

"Mmm, Hawk, you're so tasty… I always did like pork," Elizabeth purrs, slipping Hawk's cock into her mouth, looking up at him as she begins to suck over his tip.

"E-Elizab-beth!" Hawk moans softly, "Oohh…"

Hawk's member throbs blatantly against Elizabeth's tongue. She bobs her head steadily, taking in his flavor. _Mmm, his cock is so big! I'd love to feel it inside me. I love tasting him and he feels so huge in my mouth! I can only imagine how big he'd feel in my pussy._

Hawk closes his eyes, breathing faster the more Elizabeth sucks. She begins to suck faster and harder…until suddenly, she stops. She licks slowly in small laps from the tip, all the way down to his balls, licking them slowly.

Hawk shivers, "N-no… not there!" he moans, stretching his legs out, "I'll… I'll only get… m-more aroused!"

"But that's just what I want," Elizabeth giggles, slowly climbing over the large pig, grinding her slit against his cock, "Don't you want to get inside me, now?"

"God, yes…" Hawk moans.

"It's so wet inside… see?" Elizabeth smirks, leaning backwards and slowly opening her folds, exposing her pink insides. Her juices glisten before Hawk, who can't reach her.

"It's not… n-nice to do that! Just… g-get on!" Hawk demands, "I'm aching… I want to fuck you!"

"Hmm, but _I_ want to fuck _you_ , little piggy," Elizabeth smirks, grinding slowly against Hawk's cock again, "Say the magic words, and the magic will happen."

"Please?!" Hawk begs.

"Nope." Elizabeth smiles, caressing her breasts as she grinds his shaft.

"Pretty please?" Hawk moans, thrusting his hips as precum slowly oozes down his shaft.

"Hmm… no," Elizabeth moans, sliding a hand over her stomach and putting her skirt down.

"N-no! Just… ugh! Fuck me!"

"There we go," Elizabeth smiles, purring seductively as she lifts her skirt back up, standing herself up a bit and lowering herself onto him. "Aagh, yes! Mmgh, Hawk, you're… you're bigger than I imagined you'd feel!"

Hawk can barely believe what's going on, but as it continues, he simply doesn't care. He feels his cock get swallowed by Elizabeth's hungry slit, dragging him inside her. Her muscles are strong and they cling onto him, not wanting him to exit her, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want to leave, either.

Moaning in pleasure, Elizabeth feels Hawk's member deep inside, sending chills up her spine. She tosses hear head back as she rides him, feeling her stomach continually get filled with his length. _Oh, God… if this keeps on, I'll end up cumming all over him! I can't stop! I… I don't want it to stop!_

"Elizabeth, you're so wet! You could slip off," Hawk blurts out, "B-but… aagh… yes!" His mind goes blank as Elizabeth continues on. He can feel his balls tightening, slapping hard against her rear as she comes riding down on him. He opens his eyes and watches as Elizabeth's large, supple breasts bounce just out of reach. He reaches out a hoof and can't seem to reach it. "Ooh, your… tits are so… d-delicious!" he moans, "God… argh, harder…" he moans, almost whining from pure pleasure.

Elizabeth picks up her pace, riding harder and a little faster, coming down hard on his cock and really slamming down onto his balls. She leans forward while riding him and begins to lick at his chest, pressing her bare breasts against his belly.

"Mmgh, Hawk, you feel so good inside me! I… aagh, I just… love everything about you. You fuck so well, I… I want you to cum inside me. P-please! I'm going to cum, and… I want you to cum inside me before I do!"

"W-what?" _Inside her! I get to cum inside her sweet, tight pussy! I'm the luckiest pig in the world!_ "Yes… Oh, God, yes! I'm… I'm gonna cum if you don't… s-stop licking me…"

"Like this?" Elizabeth says, panting and riding faster, licking even more. She leaves small marks on his chest as she suckles, but soon, she lifts herself back up, screaming in pleasure, "Oh, God! I'm going to cum! Hawk, please!"

"Aagh, I'm going to… I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!" He snorts, thrusting his hips upward to slam his hips against Elizabeth's, penetrating her as deep as possible, "Here… here it comes! I'm cumm—I…I'm cummin— _SQUEEEEEEE!"_ With a loud squeal and a hard thrust, he ejaculates, releasing a copious amount of cum into Elizabeth's wet and throbbing pussy.

"Yes, oh, yes! Give me your cum! Give… m-me your… agh… aagh!" Elizabeth moans, feeling Hawk fill her deeply with his seed, leaking out onto his belly and groin. As she feels the heat of his cum filling her, she squeezes her eyes shut, shouting in pleasure, "I'm cumming!"

A high creeps up Elizabeth's shoulders, making her feel light headed. She convulses blissfully as she feels her juices slip out of her body, mixing with Hawk's into the wetness below herself, coating his thick, meaty balls in intimate fluids.

As the high slowly decreases, Elizabeth pants and catches her breath as she looks down to Hawk, whose eyes are closed and mouth open wide.

"Elizabeth… we're going to be in so much trouble!" Hawk pants, "I… that was… amazing."

"Mmm, it was… The weird thing is, the berries must have worn off long ago," Elizabeth backs up, slipping off of Hawk's cock, sitting back and putting her skirt down over her loins, "I guess, deep down, I really just wanted to make love to you."

"Love? To me?" Hawk says looking upwards.

Elizabeth crawls on the bed, approaching Hawk as he rolls to his side. "Yes. I've just… well… I wanted to feel what it was like," she leans closer to Hawk and kisses his nose. "You were very good, Hawk. I… think we should get more of these berries."

Hawk is stricken with shock, listening to Elizabeth's words. _So is she in love with me? Or does she just love having sex with me? Either way…that was amazing! There's no way I'd ever give that up!_ "I think so, too! Let's rest up first, okay?"

"Yes, okay." Elizabeth says, smiling and laying to her back. Hawk curls up beside her, his eyes heavy and his urges satisfied.

 _I'm the luckiest pig in the world, aren't I?_


End file.
